Pie bros
Pie bros is the fifth episode of season on it aired supposed to be aired on m febuary but there was some errors,It has 212,432 thousand views. Overview It's gohan birthday and goten hasn't come up with what to give t he's brother so has to find out a way how to,but there's also some evil coming around here. Chararcters Main chararcters *Goten *Gohan *Goku *Toad Major Chararcters *Luigi *Chichi Antagonist(s) *Iggy *Wendy Minor chararcters *Vegeta *Kid trunks *Furture trunks *Wendy *Bulma *Kirby Plot The episodes begins with goten drawing a picture then pan comes into his room and ask him what is he doing then goten says his drawing switch pan finds to childish of him giving gohan a picture made by him for his birthday then goten reminds her about the year's horrorable robot mistake,then he was also going to remind her about the last last year with some underwear thing she puts her hand on his mouth to shut him up,goten could't breath then she let's go of mouth then goten takes a deep breath to caught his breath then pan leaves to go shopping with chichi,gohan comes in the room goten hides the picture behind his back gohan ask him if he remember what today is,goten replys yes and he scares at gohan,gohan reminds him about a special present he wanted to get then goten says "It the best present you'll ever have!" gohan tells him that's why his he's favorite brother the gohan leaves the room and goten looks at the picture sadly,goten looks for a job then he finds a bike shop he gets hired,then goten Accidentally shoots a ki ball destory some bike the manger ribs off his employee card and kicks him out of the goten,then goten is hired at a shoe store then a customer comes and she picks a shoe she would like to try goten accidentally brokes the shoe in half the customer looks angrly at goten the manger takes off his shoe hat and kicks him out of the store,later goten finds a resturant store then he goes cooking in accidentally burns one of the meals and the store goes on fire then the manger tells goten your fired, Transcript For the transcript for pie bros click Here. ''Quotes'' *'Luigi':[Hands gohan a soda]And here's your present! *'Gohan':[Look at the soda]Really?your present to me is some soda?Well you are stupid so i'll be cool with that. *'Toad':Goku on duck,duck,goose we are not supposed to use real ducks and gooses. *'Goku':Duck,Duck,Duck,Duck[Puts a goose on Vegeta's head]Goose! *'Vegeta':[The goose attacks he's head]AAAH! *'Goten':Well if you wanted be so such a lame brother i could give you special cooler,but cheaper[Throws a pie at gohan's face]And now you are mad at me for this? *'Gohan':Well i didn't ask you to get a job[Throws a pie on top of goten's head]Clearly you're very horrarable at getting people gifts. *'Goten':Well here's the picture a wanted to give you[Put the picture on the pie then throws it at him]. *'Gohan':[Looks at the picture]THIS IS WHAT YOU GOT ME?ILOVE IT,IT'S WELL DRAWED AND THOUGHTFUL AND CREATIVE![Throws the pie back at goten]''THANK YOU! *'Goten':WELL YOUR WELCOME![''Throws the pie at gohan then takes a long pause staring at him]Pie bros? *'Gohan':[Nodded]Pie bros. *'Goten and gohan':Ohhh[About to sing the Pie song]. Places *Pie shop Main *Chichi's house Gallery '' Pie bros 1.jpg|Goten and gohan fighting Pizza bros.jpg|THe pie store is actally a pizza place '' Triva *This the first time the chararcters are fighing but no villains was fighting. *Gohan is supposed to be around 35 but since DBGT is not Canon he is still Teenage. *This is the first time Iggy make a appear in the series *This is wario's first absent. *This is the first hero vs hero fight. *This marks the first episode in the series,villains make a brief appearance *Some of this parts of the episodes was taking from the cartoon network Series Teen titians go!. Category:Episodes Category:Season one